hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Helper
A Helper of the Hypixel Network is a staff member that helps players on the server, gives information, and reports inappropriate players to their superiors. A Hypixel Helper is tagged with HELPER in a blue color. Three things that this article will say: what kind of things can a Hypixel Helper do, what they are there for, and how people can apply for Helper. A brief description about Helpers is that they are staff members of the Hypixel Network and they are there to assist players with questions they have. A Helper can lose their permission by abusing their abilities such as muting a player for no reason. After losing the HELPER rank, they will go back to whatever their previous rank was such as VIP. Helpers are able to give the custom Helper lapis rating on the forums to players who make threads with cool ideas, suggestions, etc.' '''This rating can only be given out by Helpers. It's worth noting there is no list of staff (Moderators or Helpers), and the creation of such lists are forbidden - and even then most unofficial lists are incomplete or old due to the frequent changes of the people on the staff team. It was last announced that there are around 200 staff members (Moderators or Helpers). Permissions Although we do not know the exact extent of Helper's permissions, we know Helpers have access to many things to allow them to help the players better. Hypixel Helpers can receive and send messages to everyone on the Hypixel Network without having them added on their friends list. This allows for players to ask questions easier and helps the Helper message people they need to message about rules. All commands given to Helpers allow them to both help users and prevent rule-breaking to a certain extent. Some of the abilities made available to them are the /mute and /kick commands and the capability to private messages (/w, /msg, etc) to all players. However, they cannot ban other players. Helpers, like all other staff (except admins), do not get any additional cosmetic perks for free. They have the underlying donator rank, of whatever donator rank they had before. For example, a VIP Staff member could not open 5-star mystery chests. Like all staff, you cannot /ignore staff members, and they will always show up in a the TAB menu, even when you have players disabled (unless nicked or vanished) Role Helpers are a major part of the staff teams foundation. Their job is mainly to assist players anywhere and in any way they can throughout the network. They are well informed on a large amount of knowledge of games throughout the server which allows them to do their job effectively. A majority of players seek a Helpers answer due to the fact that they represent the staff team and their job is meant to answer any questions regarding the server. Helpers can be described as the connection between the staff team and the community. It is their primary intention to interact with and help players across the network, whether that be in the form of questions or playing games alongside them. Helpers can become very busy at times because they always have their messages open, but their job is to answer your question so feel free to ask them anything regarding the server. You might just have to be patient in waiting for a response from time to time depending on the work load they are currently juggling. Application process All information about applying for the Helper rank can be found on the Hypixel forums. Here is a link to the format: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-helper-application-format.345440/ The requirements to become a Helper are as follows: # You must be at least 16 years of age. # You must have VIP rank or above on the server. # You must have access to Team Speak with a working microphone. # You must not be staff on any other server, not even your own! There are total 3 stages: # '''Application.' You need to apply at the https://hypixel.net/forums/apply-for-staff.40/ . # Background checks. '''At this stage application team will review your history on Hypixel and look at your characteristics in more depth. # '''Interview. '''After you receive response from the second stage, Application Team will invite you for an interview. If you pass all 3 stages, you will be invited to a training session and then you will be put on a waiting list where you are put in the next helper wave. If you got accepted at the application stage, this message will be send to you: Hello, We are pleased to tell you that you have successfully passed the initial review in the application process. '''What happens next? Please note this does NOT mean you are accepted for the Helper position yet. We are now reviewing your history on the Hypixel server and looking at your characteristics in more depth. Please do not expect an answer back within the next few days, or even weeks, as this process will take a while. Don’t panic if you don’t hear from us straight away; we will contact you, and if we have not contacted you then we do not have any updates. Important information # You cannot tell anyone other than the Application Team, that you have been accepted. If you’re caught telling other staff or players about your acceptance you will be denied instantly. You will receive a response from us whether you have been accepted or denied at this stage. If you have any other questions that are not asking for updates, please post them in this conversation, rather than creating a new one, as that makes it easier for me to keep up with our discussions. After it you need to wait few weeks before you receive another private message with the next stage information. # Moderator After a specific but unknown amount of time, Helpers can be chosen from the team by Staff Managers to become a Moderator! Category:Staff Category:Ranks Category:Staff Ranks